zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Portal Warriors 2: Revenge of the Mutants
Portal Warriors 2: Revenge of the Mutants '(or simply referred to as PW2 or PortalWarriors2) is a sci-fi/action film made by Dragunov_1. It is a sequel to the first film, Portal Warriors, In this film, it is 10 years after the first war, and as the group has grown up, Natanel visions a new war happening, including betrayal of his friends, new allies, corruption, and more catastrophe than the last one. It comes to life, and the war is lead by a new group of villains, being lead by Claw, who appears to have survived. The series is still undergoing. Another sequel, Portal Warriors 3: Final Vengeance, (more commonly known as PW3), has been pronounced to be realeased. A short film regarding how did Viper, Grace, and Jack came into the series is also rumoured to be out. Setting 'Characters The previous characters have returned from the film, and are somewhat known as the Task Force 231. The new characters are Brook, and The Professor of Darkness. Brook is proclaimed to be killed by TPOD himself, while he is still in Claw's demand. Viper, another protagonist, has joined due to the deaths of Jack and Grace, of which he used to know. The film actually brings back Bullseye from the dead, but he is soon put to rest, along with Megadude and Mike, from Miles Wright, who is actually known as Wright Miles. Wright kills them with the help of James, Sophia, and Howard. Juliet ends up missing in the series. 'Plot' In 2027, 10 years after the war for Earth, and the corruption of the Mutant invasion, Natanel has a vision that the Mutants will come back for revenge. It happens immediately fast when Megadude is taken hostage. Soon, the others are ambushed, Natanel, Miles Wright, Sophia, Juliet, and Goku escape, but during the time they meet Howard, who is a friend of Miles. They escape into a nearby portal, but with the advanced technology, they are seperated to different places. Miles ends up in the desert, Natanel ends up finding Bullseye, who needs his soul, Sophia ends up in the alien Jungle, and Juliet ends up on a moonbase, while Howard's fate is unknown. Still loyal to Bullseye, Natanel goes to search for Bullseye's soul, where it is located in the Alien Factory, where he died in the first film. Natanel ends up in the jungle, only to find Claw is alive. They both fight for Bullseye's soul, with Claw winning. He plans to destroy the soul. Soon, he interrogates Natanel for the soul, but he is stopped by Viper, who soon escapes. Natanel succeeds in finding the soul, and Bullseye is brought back to life. Meanwhile, Miles Wright ends up in a mutant graveyard, where he meets Jack and Grace, two siblings, who are participating in the Second Mutant War. The trio destroys the giant scorpion that attacks, and they soon soon escape to a nearby hidden factory. The factory is filled with Ununoctium, and Jack plans to detonate it all. The bomb malfunctions, and explodes immediately. The group is hurt, and they manage to make their way to the zepplin. As Jack and Grace get onboard, Miles betrays them and kills them, and takes the alien zepplin into the sky. It soon malfunctions, and crashes. Viper learns of Jack and Grace's deaths, and plans to avenge them. He finds Grace, only for her last words to be "Get... Miles...". Soon, the group reunites, and work together again. Megadude suggests that he and Bullseye and Mike check out the safehouse Claw had made, while Hayley, Zorua, Natanel, and Viper check out the desert. Miles goes to join Bullseye, but is soon dropped off at a different area. After Bullseye and Megadude get the codes, they are killed at their checkpoint from Miles, and so is Mike (a deleted scene shows Megadude's last moments). Hayley is angered by this, and tells Natanel. The remaining five members (Natanel, Zorua, Viper, Hayley, Speed) plan to kill Miles, with the help of Claw, Wright is located in the Afghan Desert, planning to make a deal with a mutant squad. At the same time, Goku realizes that a moonbase is launching missiles at Earth, and he plans to prevent it. The story is still going. Category:Series